


Writing on a Stone

by Starshipranger258



Category: Julie and the Phantoms, jatp - Fandom
Genre: Mentions of death but... you knew that, Other, hurt/comfort type scenario, julie’s phantoms love her, these characters deserve the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshipranger258/pseuds/Starshipranger258
Summary: Julie’s having a bad day, but maybe a talk with her mom and a hug from her boys can fix it.
Relationships: Julie&Luke&Reggie&Alex, Julie&Phantoms
Comments: 4
Kudos: 129





	Writing on a Stone

Julie was not having the best day. She had been up all night finishing her essay, which was due during her second hour. She woke up exhausted, already knowing the day was going to be long. The alarm continued to ring as she sat up, her messy hair falling in front of her face. She got dressed, pulling her hair back into a ponytail. Grabbing her backpack, she jogged downstairs and grabbed a pop tart. She walked towards the garage, opening the door. Instead of seeing her normally energetic ghost friends, she saw them asleep on the couch in a doggy pile. She sadly shut the door, hoping they could cheer her up a little before she had to leave.

School was slow. She tapped her pencil against the desk, staring at the clock, just as every other student in the school was doing at that exact moment. 

"Julie," her history teacher said. Her attention was brought back to the class's lesson, and she bit the inside of her cheek nervously. This couldn't end well. "Julie, would you care to answer my question?"

"I'm sorry. Would you repeat it?" She asked, her face feeling warm with embarrassment. Nobody ever liked being called out. The teacher shook his head. 

"Minus five participation points," he said, before going back to reading the textbook and teaching. Flynn gave Julie a sympathetic look from across the room, before she reverted back to waiting for the class to be over. 

After waiting and waiting for school to end, the final announcements were projected across the school, and the bell rang loudly. Julie grabbed her bag, walking outside as quickly as her legs would carry her. She spotted her dad's car, and slid into the back, knowing that Carlos was sitting upfront per usual.

"Hey, Julie," her dad said. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," she said, staring out the window, still tired. After a few minutes driving, she turned towards her dad. "Hey, dad?"

"Yes, sunshine?" He asked, his eyes focused intensely on the road ahead. 

"Would you mind dropping me off at the cemetery?" She asked, looking down, and he tapped his thumbs against the steering wheel, pausing at a stop light. 

"Are you sure?" He asked, and she nodded, making eye contact with him in the mirror. Julie had only been to see her mom's gravestone a handful of times since her death. Once on the anniversary, once on her birthday, and a few other miscellaneous days. Any other time, it was too hard to see the place where her mother had been put to rest. Much to painful to see her mother's name on that stone. But today, something told her that it would help. She opened the car door, allowing her father to give her a bus pass to get back home whenever she was ready, and walked towards the tall gate. 

If this were a movie, it would be cloudy, and a thunderstorm would begin. But it wasn't. Instead, it was sunny, and warm. Julie followed the somewhat familiar path, before seeing the almost new gravestone. A fresh vase of dahlias stood in front of it, hinting that her father had been their recently. She sat down in front of it, nervously fiddling with her fingers. 

"Hi, mama. Sorry I haven't been here in a while."

Julie knew that nobody would answer, but she knew what she would have said. 

"It's alright Mi hija. You're taking your time. I'm proud of you." 

At least, that's what she thought she would say. 

"I had a horrible day today. It wasn't even that bad it was just... it felt so overwhelming and exhausting," she began to elaborate, imagining her mom sitting next to her. She imagined the woman nodding along, waiting for the rest of the story. "I just don't know what's going on."

"Julie Molina, quit stressing yourself out. It's because you never wanna be at school. You wan't to be performing... or with those cute ghost boys of yours. Cut yourself some slack."

Julie wasn't sure of where this realization came from. Had she come up with it? Or was it her mother talking to her from somewhere far away? Julie stared at the sky, not a cloud in sight.

"I really hope you're watching me, mama," she said. "You always have been the best at advice."

After a couple of minutes, she stood up, taking one last look at the stone. She then bent down and straightened out the vase of flowers, making them look better. 

As the teenager was walking the cemented path, she impulsively kicked a pebble that lay alone on the path. Watching as it rolled away, she noticed that it landed in front of three gravestones, side by side. The two on the outside were tilted slightly towards the middle, and she could tell that there was a reason. They were supposed to be together. Julie squinted her eyes, trying to get a better look. She wondered what was so intriguing and familiar about them. Her eyes widened as she made out some of the words carved in. She walked towards them, kneeling down beside them. There, stood the evidence that her three best friends were dead. Not only that, but she noticed the date of death. 1995. Years before she was born. She gently dragged a hand across Luke's stone, her fingers stopping at his name. She closed her eyes. All this was was a reminder that they were dead. The three boys who brought music back to her. The three boys who made her feel alive, were dead. She read the well thought out words, realizing just his fitting they were. For some reason, it broke Julie's heart knowing that she was standing six feet above these kind, young boys who once had so much to live for. But now, they had a chance to live the lives they had dreamt of. Deciding that she had had enough questions for one day, she made her way to the bus stop. 

As she was sitting on the bus, she looked up, noticing an ad pasted on a window. An ad for the Orpheum. She smiled quietly to herself. Like she said. Signs.

"I'm home!" She called out to her dad and brother, before tossing her backpack on the couch and jogging to the garage. She set her hand on the handle, but didn't open it right away. She could hear the boys talking, and it made her smile. Opening the doors, the boys of Julie and the Phantoms glanced over her way.

"Julie!" They exclaimed from the couch, and she flashed them her signature smile. Without saying anything, she walked towards them. Pushing Alex slightly to the side, he scooted over, allowing her to sit in between Alex and Luke, Reggie next to Luke. She curled her feet up, leaning against Alex and hugging Luke's side. 

"What's up?" Reggie asked with a caring voice, reaching his hand over to ruffle her hair curly. 

"Today was just a little rough," she said. "I'm okay now though."

"Good," Alex said, kissing her head. She felt comforted and safe sitting by the three boys, and nearly forgot all of the things that had happened that day. Like she imagined her mother saying, she didn't want to be at school. She wanted to be next to the three silly, messy, energetic boys. 

"I love you guys."

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, vote, and check out my other stories! I hope you like it! Let me know what I should do next.


End file.
